G'raha Tia
G'raha Tia is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV. He is a historian and marksman with the Students of Baldesion introduced in the Crystal Tower storyline. Profile Appearance G'raha is a male Miqo'te with reddish brown hair and a cyan left eye. His right eye is red and is referred to as an Allagan Eye or the Royal Eye. He is fairly muscular build. He carries a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. Though no association with either organization is ever implied, G'raha bears the trademark neck tattoos of the Circle of Knowing, as well as an arm tattoo resembling the eye worn by the members of the Scions. In his case, they may simply be symbols of the Students of Baldesion as a whole. Personality Somewhat eccentric, initially playing a game with the player while gathering the aethersand, and rather whimsically naming the combined investigation team after an ancient Allagan sage. Story ''A Realm Awoken'' G'raha is first encountered off-screen during the quest "A Performance for the Ages," where he tells the player the water-blessed ore sought in Urth's Gift was already claimed by him, and instead points the player to find wind aethersand shipment at the Ixali Logging Grounds in North Shroud. After fighting off the beastmen to claim the prize, the "unseen voice" congratulates the player for an entertaining and tells him to look at Proud Creek for the reward. The item turns out to be water aethersand, with him promising they will "meet again soon." Sure enough, once the player returns the sand to Cid and Rammbroes back in Mor Dhona, the familiar voice returns and introduces himself as the historian G'raha Tia of the Students of Baldesion. Rammbroes indirectly apologizes and explains he will be assisting with the investigation of the Crystal Tower. G'raha dubs the new investigation team NOAH ("Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical"), after an ancient Allagan scholar. ''Defenders of Eorzea'' Later meeting Doga and Unei, G'raha Tia learns that he somehow possesses the lineage of Allagan nobility. After Doga, Unei and Nero are abducted by the Cloud of Darkness at the top of the Crystal Tower and taken into the World of Darkness, he returns to camp with the rest of NOAH to figure out a way to rescue them. ''Before the Fall'' Once Cid creates a way to open a portal to the World of Darkness, he ventures through it with the Adventurer. Upon the Cloud of Darkness' defeat, they discover Doga and Unei. They state their intent to stay behind to permanently sever the Cloud's ties to Eorzea, but before sending the group off, pass a portion of their blood to G'raha, allowing him to control the Crystal Tower. Upon their return to Eorzea, G'raha tells the group that Doga and Unei's blood has also revealed to him the secret of his Allagan blood, and what his purpose is. After the Allagan Empire's destruction, the last remaining Allagan princess, Salina, expressed a wish that the Crystal Tower might once again be restored as a symbol of hope. To accomplish this goal, she used Allagan technology to pass the royal bloodline to G'raha's ancestor so that his family could one day make that dream come to pass. G'raha reveals that he plans to seal the Crystal Tower, with himself inside. When, one day in the future, technology has reached the same level once wielded by the Allagan Empire, the Tower will be able to be reopened, and he will awaken to greet and guide the people of that era. He bids farewell to his companions before sealing the door to the tower. Trivia *The name he coined for the investigation of the Crystal Tower, NOAH, is an allusion to Noah from Final Fantasy III. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Miqo'te Category:Bards